Just Say Yes
by sinandmisery
Summary: Beca moves to LA after graduation and Chloe surprises her with a visit


**A/N: I haven't given up on the other fic (I'll be updating later tonight or in the morning), but this idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to get it out. Loosely based on the "Don't think" tweets between Anna/Brittany/Sophia. Oh, I wrote this whole thing last night on my iPhone because I didn't have access to my computer, so apologies for any typos. Title from The Cure's "Just Say Yes."**

* * *

It's been three months since Chloe has seen Beca. Three months, five days, and 21 hours, to be exact, if anyone is counting and Chloe totally is, even though she'd never actually admit it to anyone. As the cab pulls away from LAX, she pulls her phone from the pocket of her black hoodie and puts a song on - "Party in the USA," of _course_, because she's in LA and it makes her think of Beca and she can't _not_ listen to this song right now - and thinks of the last time she saw her.

-xxx-

_**THREE MONTHS AGO**_

Chloe watches Beca makes her way across the stage, whistling and cheering and clapping as she takes her makeshift diploma from the Dean and shakes her hand. Chloe knows she looks like a crazy person and Aubrey is trying to tug her back into her seat, but she doesn't care. Beca, the girl who didn't even want to to at Barden, is graduating - with honors, of course - and Chloe's got a right to be a little insanely proud. She catches Beca's eye as she makes her way off stage and gives her a huge smile and a thumbs up. Beca rolls her eyes but smirks in that way Chloe knows she doesn't really mean it.

-xxx-

There's a Bellas' reunion-slash-graduation party immediately following the ceremony and Chloe is excited to see everyone again. She gives everyone hugs of congratulations but lingers on Beca the longest, not letting go until Beca swears she's going to die of suffocation or strangulation. Chloe can't help it, she's just really proud.

They sneak out after a few hours because everyone is well on their way to wasted - Aubrey included, because after they actually _won_ nationals, she didn't really have so much to be uptight about and started cutting loose occasionally - and Beca still has packing to do before her flight in the morning.

They grab take out from their favorite restaurant on campus - "I can't believe this is the last time we're going to be eating here," Beca notes while they wait - and take it back to Beca's dorm to eat. The packing part takes longer than expected because there's a lot of reminiscing for both of them and Chloe insists on listening to a lot of the vinyl as they try to pack it. When they finally finish packing a few hours later, they collapse on the bed together, exhausted.

"I'm going to miss this place," Beca comments, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm going to miss you," Chloe responds, squeezing Beca's hand. It had taken awhile, but Beca had finally gotten to the point where she didn't flinch every time Chloe initiated contact and it still warmed Chloe's heart every time she didn't immediately jerk away.

"I know. But we'll have Skype and I'm sure you'll still text me every day like you do now," Beca reassures her.

"Yeah but you know it's not the same."

"Hey," Beca says quietly, turning to look in at Chloe whose eyes are already dark with tears threatening to spill. "Chlo, please don't cry. You know I can't handle it when you cry."

Chloe smiles, but knows it's pointless because the tears have already started. "Okay," she says anyway and pulls Beca close.

"I'm not gonna disappear on you, Chlo," Beca whispers against Chloe's neck. "I promise. I'll always be just a phone call away."

"I know," she says, and she _does_ know, but it still sucks and when Chloe thinks about it, her chest feels too tight, like she can't breathe.

-xxx-

Despite her promises not to cry, she does again in the morning. She keeps it together when the moving truck comes and loads Beca's boxes and even on the drive to the airport, but standing in the middle of Hartsfield-Jackson, hugging Beca for the last time, she can't hold it in any longer.

"I'm sorry," she whispers when she pulls back from the hug, hooking her thumbs in the pockets of Beca's blue hoodie. "I told you I wouldn't cry."

Beca smiles anyway and reaches up to brush a few tears from Chloe's cheek, the contact causing Chloe's breath to hitch. "To be honest, I would have been kind of hurt if you didn't cry," she teases. The joke earns her a poke in the ribcage, but also gets a choked laugh from Chloe as well.

"You know me too well."

Beca glances at her watch and the growing security line and frowns. "I've gotta go or I'm going to miss my flight."

"Text me when you land?"

"Of course. Oh, and I got you something," she says, reaching into her bag and pulling out a plain white box. "Open it when you get home."

Chloe takes the present with a grin and wraps Beca in another hug. "Go kick some LA ass," she says. "And don't forget about the little guys back home."

Beca doesn't even remind Chloe that Decatur isn't home, because she's starting to think that maybe it is.

-xxx-

Chloe makes it to the car before she opens Beca's present, too curious to actually wait until she gets home. The first thing she sees upon opening the box is a plain white piece of paper folded atop blue tissue paper. She unfolds the paper and written inside, in Beca's adorably messy scrawl is:

_I told you to open this when you got home. You never listen to me._

Chloe giggles at her own predicability and continues to unwrap the gift, eager to see what is inside. There's a CD on top that's labelled "sunshine" - Beca's once-sarcastic nickname for her that kind of just stuck - and Chloe knows the disc contains some of Beca's mixes that she can't wait to hear. The most shocking part of the gift, though, is the set of headphones, identical to Beca's, in the bottom of the box. She takes them out and reads the attached note:

_Now you don't have to steal them anymore._

Chloe gasps, looking at the headphones closely and realizing that they weren't identical to Beca's, they actually _were_ Beca's (the giveaway is the scratch on one of the cups, caused by Chloe herself in a mishap during the riff-off of Beca's first year as captain). She immediately grabs her phone, calling Beca.

"You never listen to me," Beca answers instead of saying hello.

"BECA MITCHELL!"

"I take it you like your present?" Beca laughs.

"You can't just give me your headphones!"

"You stole them all the time. I figured you should have your own pair."

"You didn't have to actually give me _yours_ though!"

"It seemed appropriate," Beca says and if it was possible, Chloe knows she would hear a shrug thrown in there too. "Consider it the DJ equivalent of having one of my old sweatshirts. Though... I'm fairly certain you still have my favorite black hoodie, too."

"Hush," Chloe says and blushes because she _does_ still have it, she'd never returned it when Beca had left it at her apartment almost two years ago. It's old and almost grey it's been washed so many times, but Chloe gets why it's Beca's favorite because it's also soft and fits in that just right way. "Be careful, Beca. Call me when you're back on the ground."

"Promise."

-xxx-

_**PRESENT DAY**_

The cab driver pulls up in front of Beca's apartment and Chloe pays the fare, thanking him for the ride. She stands on the sidewalk, staring up at the building she's seen many times during their FaceTime and Skype sessions, hesitant to actually buzz Beca on the call box. She was so confident when she booked the last minute flight, but after the waiting at the airports and the 5 hours on the plane, she is starting to second-guess herself.

She pulls out her phone and texts Aubrey for moral support, hoping that she's even awake at this hour. The response is immediate and succinct.

_You're fine._

It's not quite the level of encouragement she's looking for, but she moves to the call box anyway and her shaky fingers scroll to _417 Mitchell_ before pressing the CALL button. The wave of nausea that swells with every unanswered ring is immediately wiped out with the sound of Beca's voice.

"This is Beca," is the slightly mechanized response coming from the other end of the line and Chloe's somewhat frozen for a moment. "Hello?"

"Um, hey, it's," is all Chloe can get out before Beca interrupts her.

"Chloe?! What are y-" Beca's reaction is cut off by the buzzing of the gate and Chloe takes a deep breath before pushing through, heading in to the building. She bypasses the elevator and takes the four flights of stairs up, using the extra time to calm her nerves.

Beca opens the door before Chloe can even knock, and they both stand there for a minute, unable to believe it's actually real.

"Chloe." There's a bright smile on Beca's face and Chloe knows that her own mirrors it rather well.

"Don't think," Chloe whispers as she steps across the threshold, her hands going to Beca's waist and fisting in her tanktop. She crushes their mouths together, and it takes Beca a second to react, but when she does, she's not pulling away. She's kissing her deeper, harder, and then the door is slammed shut with the weight of their bodies against it. When Beca's hands tangle in Chloe's hair, she moans softly against Beca's mouth and they pull back, breathless.

"What?" Beca asks, eyes never leaving Chloe's. She moves her hands from Chloe's hair, but rests them on her hips, and Chloe smiles when she realizes they're shaking.

"Don't think," Chloe repeats, brushing stray hair out of Beca's face and tucking it behind her ear. "Don't say no because it's going to ruin our friendship or because you don't do relationships or because you're scared. I'm scared too, Beca. I'm scared because you're my best friend in ways that Aubrey isn't. I'm scared because I just flew across the country on a whim simply because I haven't seen you in three months and had no idea when I was going to see you again and I didn't know what to do with that. But mostly I'm scared because I've spent the last four years falling in love with you and I think you might feel the same, but I really don't know. So please... if you're going to say no, say no because you don't feel the same. But if you do, or there's any chance that you might, then say yes. Please just say yes."

Beca watches Chloe, watches her wide eyes, watery with unshed tears, and flexes her fingers against Chloe's sides. "You're wearing my hoodie," she says with a smile, tugging on the pockets to pull Chloe closer.

"I am," Chloe nods in agreement.

Her finger wraps around the cord of the headphones that are hanging around her neck. "I gave you my headphones."

"I still can't believe you did that."

"I made you mix CDs," Beca says, leaning up so her lips are mere inches from Chloe's.

"I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

"Adorably clueless," Beca amends, pressing their lips together softly. She smiles against Chloe's mouth and then pulls back slightly. "Just in case you missed that, too, I'm saying yes."

Chloe pokes Beca's side playfully as she leans in for another kiss. "I think I've got it."


End file.
